Surface Effect
Surface Effect(肌の効果, Hada no Kouka) Is a Caster Magic and the Subspecies Magic of Terrain Effect Magic that instead of changes the terrain of the entire area that the user is in, it changes the surface of any object that the user touches with any part of their body to change the surface to a form that they see fit. Description Unlike Terrain Effect Magic, which has been shown to augment the environment and the space around the user's own space, the subspecies allows the user to touch the surface of any object with their body, infusing it with some of their own Eternano, and modulating the surface to change into another property depending on the user's choice. To use this magic, first the user's body must be touching any kind of surface, anywhere that is able to be touched physically. Once the user touches the surface, they begin slowly inserting some of their Eternano into it, slowly only covering the surface as they them begin to augment it to a special wavelength, solidifying it as they then move away for the effects of their change to work. Depending on what the user changes it to, a surface can be shown to be almost like a frying pan without the heat, can be a gravity pull that sucks in enemies, and even show to be frozen and slippery without any ice to support it. Depending on how the user's creative thinking is used, this magic can be one powerful asset to use and control easily when practiced. However, despite it's incredible range of uses, it does possess several weaknesses as well. The first being that there is a limit to how many surfaces one user can augment, at most, the normal limit is around three. The second weakness to this is that while the three are in use, there can be no other form of magic that can be active, which means the user must decide carefully on which three surface changes they will have, making it easier for them to use. The last and final weakness to this magic is that although the user can in fact create three surface changes, to change the surface into another form, they must dis-burst the original surface to then change onto a next one. Spells *'Surface: Gravity Spot' (表面・重力所, Jūryokusho): Is a spell said to be similar to that of Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, but instead of changing the entire area to be able to manipulate the gravity, the spell instead focuses on being able to control the surface of an area depending on where they are. To use the spell, the user must be standing in a specific area with a flat surface, which acts as a conduit for the spells effect, and be focused with Eternano that spreads throughout the singular flat surface. Once it is fully added in, the user augments the wavelength of the Eternano, changing it from a positive and negative form that is manipulable by the user making the area near zero gravity to allow any person to float in mid-air depending on how much of the space the surface covers, making them float even higher if the user makes the gravity lighter as well. The secondary effect with this spell is that if the user controls the surface that can make it without gravity, then it is shown to also be able to make it twice as heavy, it is said that the most the user can make the gravity is around 20,000 meters below sea level, making it almost impossible for anyone to stand up without feeling as if they are wearing extremely heavy weights on their backs. However, despite the effects that can be used in this spell, it also has a downside to it as well. When the user changes the gravity, they must focus a specific amount of energy that counters the wavelength of the spell, allowing them to be unaffected by it, which takes incredible focus and concentration, and doesn't allow them to move from that spot, making them open to attacks from people that aren't on the same surface as the user. It is also seen that adding two surfaces with this spell makes it twice as hard to focus on keeping themselves in check so they aren't affected by the user's spell, making them unable to use any other forms of magic as well as leaving them wide open to attacks. *'Surface: Hot Spot' (表面・辛所, Karasho): Is spell that is utilized by the Surface Effect, which is similar to the Terrain Effect: Lava Zone spell. Instead of altering the entire area around them to transform and emit volcanic rock and lava, the user embeds eternano into the surface, altering it's density using the eternano and heating it up as if the person in standing in a desert with a temperature of 106 degrees. The spot not only attempts to broil the opponent alive, it is seen to have a secondary effect as the intense heat goes upward, the water vapor around the surface of the hot spot mixes in, creating what is shown to be mirages of sorts that focus directly on the opponent, controlled by the user to show images that are meant to confuse the opponent, and trick them into staying longer on top of the surface until they pass out from heat stroke. However, despite the incredible use of this spell, it shows to have certain weaknesses, one being that the hot spot needs to draw in the heat of the area the surface used is, which means that if there is too much cold air around the spot, the spell cannot work until some kind of heat from an outside force is placed there. It is also seen that if a large amount of water, colder than room temperature, is forced onto the surface spot, the heat is decreased down until the spell is forced out, cancelling out it's effect. *'Surface: Slip Spot' (表面・転落所, Tenrakusho): Is a unique spell of Surface Effect, taking on the principle of floors without any kind of traction, but moving it to another level entirely. Similar to icing on a floor, the user focuses their eternano into a ground, expanding it not just on one spot, but an entire area's surface as they augment the eternano, causing what seems to be a cleaning change on the ground. The eternano causes any form of friction on the surface to be smooth out, making it impossible for any person to stand on top of it, aside from the user themselves. The secondary effect to this spell shows to be a form of absorption by the floor itself, draining away the magic energy of those who continue to flop around on the floor, causing them to become much more weaker over time. However, despite it's unique form and ability, it shows to have a few weaknesses. One of them shows that if the opponent can grip onto anything that has traction to it, it can allow them to pull themselves up and away from the floor entirely. It is also seen that those who fly are unaffected by this spell, making the user prone to attacks from above. *'Surface: Bounce Spot' (表面・弾み所, Hazumisho): Category:Caster Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Magic and Abilities